Careless
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Aku mencintaimu yang mencintai kekuranganku. Aku senang kau yang ada di sampingku.Terimakasih untuk kekhawatiran dan kasih sayangmu padaku. Saranghae, Jonginnie chagiya… KaiSoo. Yaoi. Fluff. Romance. Mind to read n review?


**Careless**

**.**

**Author :: EarthTeleport**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**Rated :: T**

**Genre :: Yaoi. Romance. Etc…**

**.**

**Summary :: Aku mencintaimu yang mencintai kekuranganku. Aku senang kau yang ada di sampingku. Terimakasih untuk kekhawatiran dan kasih sayangmu padaku. Saranghae, Jonginnie chagiya… KaiSoo. Yaoi. Fluff. Romance. Mind to read n review?**

**Disclaimer :: Seperti biasa… Kyungsoo itu milik Jongin. Dan Jongin milik Kyungsoo. Sedangkan KaiSoo itu milik sayaaaaaaa :***

**.**

**Yak!**

**Akhirnya aku nulis KaiSoo lagi… Astagaaa~ beneran beda ya kalo nulis KaiSoo ^^ nulisnya ringan dan ngalir gitu aja, gak perlu nguras otak dan ide yang macem-macem. Karena ngebayangin sedikit kisah sederhana mereka ajja, bisa diuraikan dengan banyak kata-kata cinta xD**

**Dan… aku bener-bener seneng jadi KaiSoo Shipper!**

**Aku akan terus nulis ff KaiSoo!**

**Okee… Tolong dimaafkan kalau banyak typos dan cerita dengan alur yang berantakan dan gak jelas, ne? ^^**

**Happy Reading…**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-O-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menekan-nekan tombol remote TV-nya dengan gusar. Namja _tan_ itu terus bergumam kalimat tidak jelas. Terlihat raut wajah khawatir dan marah di wajahnya. Entah mengapa… hanya saja pikirannya saat ini tertuju pada satu orang, dan itu adalah namjachingunya sendiri, Do Kyungsoo.

"Ish~ sebenarnya dia pergi kemana, sih? Kenapa lama sekali? Dan… kebiasaan terburuknya adalah meninggalkan ponselnya begitu saja di rumah! Ck." Jongin terus bergumam tidak jelas, menumpahkan perasaannya pada udara malam yang memasuki ruangannya.

**Plip.**

Akhirnya ia mematikan TV-nya. Melempar remote TV itu dengan kasar dan kemudian menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi. "Yak! Hyung! Kau kemana? Kenapa lama sekaliiiiiii~" Erangnya sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Jongin melihat ponsel Kyungsoo yang ada di meja, meraihnya dan membuka _slide_ ponsel Kyungsoo. Dapat Jongin lihat kalau wallpaper-nya adalah gambar dirinya dan sang namjachingu yang diambil sekitar dua bulan yang lalu di teras belakang rumah mereka.

Tanpa sadar, Jongin tersenyum. Jongin mendekatkan layar ponsel Kyungsoo ke wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup layar ponsel itu cukup lama. "Bogoshippo~" Gumamnya.

Walaupun hanya setengah hari tidak bertemu dengan sosok namja bermata bulat itu, tapi menurut Jongin itu adalah waktu yang sangat lama. Apalagi tidak adanya kabar dari namja manis itu, membuat Jongin semakin merindukan sosok itu.

Jongin melepas ciumannya di layar ponsel Kyungsoo. Menutup kembali _slide_-nya dan menyimpannya lagi di meja. Perasaan khawatir terus saja menyeruak saat Jongin memikirkan hal yang buruk tentang Kyungsoo.

Jangan-jangan… terjadi sesuatu di perjalanannya?

**TING TONG!**

Jongin terlonjak kaget saat mendengar bel rumah berbunyi. Jongin menatap pintunya kesal. Ia tau kalau itu adalah Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sudah siap akan memarahinya nanti.

"Awas saja, hyung! Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku khawatir!" Jongin beranjak bangun dan bersiap membuka pintu rumah.

**Cklek.**

Jongin dapat melihat sosok manis itu kini berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan rambut berantakan, mantel dan celana yang kusut, juga se-kantong besar belanjaan.

"Jongi~n…" Mata bulat itu tampak merah dan berkaca-kaca.

Jongin menatap mata itu lekat. Mencoba memberitahukannya kalau sekarang ia benar-benar marah sekaligus khawatir.

Apa yang ditakutkannya ternyata benar. Kekhawatirannya benar-benar beralasan. Dan sekarang lihat, kan? Semuanya benar-benar seperti apa yang dibayangkan Jongin. Karena Jongin tau, kalau Kyungsoo itu…

"Sakiiittt~" Lanjutnya.

…ceroboh.

Kening Jongin mengkerut. "Huff…" Dan kemudian ia membuang nafas panjang. "Sudah kuduga." Lanjutnya. Jongin segera mengambil kantong belanjaan yang di pegang Kyungsoo dan berlari untuk menyimpannya di dapur. Jongin kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menatapnya sebentar.

Kyungsoo menunduk takut. Ia cukup tau kalau Jongin saat ini sedang marah, kesal, dan sebagainya. "Maaf." Bisiknya pelan.

"Mau bagaimana lagi?" Sahut Jongin. Jongin kemudian memapah Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, Jongin kembali memapah Kyungsoo dan mendudukannya di sofa. Kyungsoo sedikit meringis saat berjalan. Untung saja ia sedang di topang oleh Jongin, kalau tidak mungkin ia sudah terjatuh saat itu juga.

"Tunggu disini." Perintahnya. Dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, sambil sesekali mengerang sakit.

Jongin pergi kearah lemari kecil di dekat dapur dan mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna putih. Setelah yakin kalau itu adalah kotak P3K, Jongin kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo.

Jongin menaruh kotak P3K itu di atas meja dan kemudian berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo. "Aakh~ sakit, Jongiiiinnn~~" Rintihnya kesakitan saat Jongin menggulung celana panjang bagian kiri Kyungsoo sampai ke lututnya.

Jongin hanya diam. Jongin duduk disebelah Kyungsoo dan dengan hati-hati mengambil kaki kiri Kyungsoo untuk ditaruh di pangkuannya, yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo juga harus menghadap pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menatap namjachingunya lekat. "Kau… marah, Jongin?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Takut dengan sikap Jongin yang sekarang.

Jongin masih tidak menjawab. Jongin malah dengan serius mengambil kapas dan alcohol didalam kotak P3K lalu mulai membersihkan kaki Kyungsoo yang…

…luka dan memar.

"Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo. "Sakiiii~t…"

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin singkat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya apalagi menatap Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tertunduk takut. Beginilah Jongin kalau sedang marah pada Kyungsoo. Bukan marah, namun perasaan khawatir lebih mendominasi.

"Aku… terjatuh." Jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Ini sudah jam 8 malam, kau tau? Dan kau pergi hampir 7 jam, Kyungsoo hyung!" Tegasnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Dia benar-benar ketakutan kalau Jongin-nya sudah seperti ini. "Aaahh~ jangan ditekan. Sakit." Erangnya sambil meremas sofa ketika Jongin menekankan kapas yang sudah basah oleh alcohol itu pada luka di kaki Kyungsoo yang sedikit terkena debu. Bermaksud membersihkannya.

Jongin tidak bergeming.

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa tidak memintaku untuk mengantarmu belanja? Kenapa malah lebih suka meninggalkan pesan di selembar kertas dan menempelnya di lemari es? Hyung bahkan lebih suka naik taksi dan belanja sendiri daripada diantar olehku. Begitu, kan?" Jongin sedikit menaikkan suaranya tapi masih membersihkan luka yang didapat Kyungsoo dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, Jongin." Bantahnya pelan. Sungguh, yang dikatakan Jongin terhadapnya itu salah.

Jongin memberikan plaster di kaki Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan luka. Dan dengan itu, maka selesailah Jongin mengobati luka Kyungsoo. Jongin menyimpan kembali alcohol dan kapasnya ke dalam kotak P3K dan menyimpannya di meja lalu dengan hati-hati menaruh kaki Kyungsoo di atas sofa dengan posisi lurus. "Jangan banyak bergerak. Banyak memar di kakimu." Begitulah titahnya. Jongin kembali menyimpan kotak P3K-nya di lemari dan berjalan menuju dapur. Mencuci tangannya dan membuatkan satu gelas susu coklat hangat untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menunduk saat Jongin datang dengan membawa satu gelas susu coklat yang ditaruhnya di meja. Jongin segera menarik satu kursi kecil dan menyimpannya di depan sofa yang sedang Kyungsoo duduki. Duduk menghadap pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi, bagaimana hyung bisa jatuh?" Tanyanya. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan perasaan khawatir. Dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat itu dengan jelas.

"Aku… aku terjatuh saat sedang berjalan untuk pulang. Ada batu kerikil yang cukup besar, dan aku tidak melihatnya. Akhirnya aku tersandung dan jatuh dengan kaki kiriku yang mengenai batu kerikil itu." Jelasnya dengan suara yang bergetar. Kyungsoo masih takut dengan nada bicara Jongin.

"Lalu?"

"Aku menggulung celanaku tadi, karena keadaan jalan yang becek. Aku jatuh dengan tanganku yang sigap menahan tubuhku. Tapi, belanjaannya menjadi kotor karena semuanya jatuh ke jalan yang basah bekas hujan semalam. Dan aku terlambat pulang karena aku kesulitan mencari taksi, dan karena ponselku yang tertinggal di rumah. Dan aku… pulang dengan berjalan kaki." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang masih ditundukkan.

"Huff…" Untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin menghela nafas. Jongin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan kecerobohan namjachingunya ini. Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. Menatap mata Jongin membuatnya jadi ingin menangis.

"Hyung, jangan membuatku khawatir. Kau tau bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat membaca pesanmu tadi sore? Aku panik, hyung! Aku sampai berpikir kalau hyung akan menelponku saat hyung sedang dalam masalah, seperti tabrakan atau hal buruk lainnya. Aku juga sempat marah karena kau pergi lebih dari 6 jam tanpa membawa ponsel dan tanpa mengabariku apapun." Nasehat sang namjachingu masuk sepenuhnya ke telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo mengerti bagaimana khawatirnya Jongin karena kecerobohannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Jangan marah." Lirihnya sedih.

Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mencium tangan Kyungsoo. "Asal hyung janji untuk tidak membuatku khawatir seperti tadi. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada hyung, aku lebih suka menunda pekerjaanku dan mengantarmu pergi kemana saja kau mau daripada harus seperti orang gila karena mengkhawatirkanmu. Karena kekhawatiranku beralasan dan selalu saja benar." Ucapnya. Meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan membawanya kepelukannya.

"Ne, aku janji." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Hikss… jangan marah lagi, Jongin. Aku takut, hiks…" Kyungsoo menangis dalam pelukan Jongin. Berusaha membuat Jongin tau kalau dirinya sangat ketakutan ketika Jongin marah dan menatap tajam kearahnya.

Jongin terkaget saat mendengar Kyungsoo menangis. "Ssst… Aku tidak marah, hyung. Aku hanya kesal saja pada sikap hyung yang keterlaluan membuatku khawatir hari ini. Aku tidak pernah marah." Jongin mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan lembut, mencoba menjelaskan kalau itu perasaan khawatirnya pada Kyungsoo.

"Hikss… maaf." Isaknya.

Jongin merasa bersalah sekarang sudah membuat namjachingunya menangis seperti ini, membuatnya ketakutan dengan sikap dinginnya tadi. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian menatap mata Kyungsoo yang merah dengan pipi yang basah. Jongin menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan menghapus air yang mengalir di pipi Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. "Uljjima. Jangan menangis… Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, hyung." Ucapnya lembut dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo cukup lama.

"Jongiiinnn~"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, dan memberikan kecupan pada kedua mata Kyungsoo. Agar Kyungsoo bisa berhenti menangis dan kembali tersenyum.

"Lain kali, kalau mau pergi keluar rumah, sebaiknya telpon aku dan ajak aku untuk menemanimu. Arasseo? Jangan membuatku mondar-mandir tidak jelas di rumah." Perintah Jongin lembut, masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup pipi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit suara sesenggukkan yang keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Jongin kembali membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya, kali ini Kyungsoo balas memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

"Orang ceroboh sepertimu, kalau pergi kemanapun harus selalu ditemani. Agar tidak membuat orang yang mencintainya khawatir akan terjadi hal buruk. Khkhkhkhh~" Jongin terkekeh. Sedikit menyindir namun itu hanya bercanda menurutnya.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu karena kecerobohanku." Kyungsoo bergumam di bahu Jongin dengan tangannya yang meremas kaos milik Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin tersenyum. "Tapi aku mencintai orang yang ceroboh ini. Karena dengan begitu, ia akan selalu membutuhkanku dan akan selalu bersamaku." Senyumnya terkembang sempurna.

Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kyungsoo kemudian semakin memeluk Jongin dengan erat dan mencoba menutup matanya. Betapa bahagianya ia memiliki Jongin sekarang. "Gomawo, Jonginnie~ gomawo karena mencintaiku dan kecerobohanku. Aku…" Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Jongin membuka lagi mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Saranghae, Kyungie hyung. Jeongmal saranghae…" Ungkap Jongin.

"Nado… Nado, Jonginnie…" Balas Kyungsoo.

"Sekarang, minum susunya dan setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar dan segeralah tidur. Arasseo?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur karena memiliki Jongin.

.

Terimakasih karena mencintaiku dan mencintai kekuranganku.

Aku mencintaimu yang mencintai kekuranganku. Aku senang kau yang ada di sampingku. Terimakasih untuk kekhawatiran dan kasih sayangmu padaku.

Saranghae, Jonginnie chagiya…

.

.

.

END~!

.

.

.

Ya… bagaimana? Jelek? Atau jelek banget? Atau sangat jelek banget? Ahh~ terlalu pendek… Mianhae… Uhuhuuu~ aku lagi kangeeeeeennnnn banget sama KaiSoo T.T yaa jadilah begini hehehe

Uwaaaaa~ tanggal 3 juni, guys! EXO beneran comeback! Ahahahaa~ aku hampir putus asa nungguin nih 12 alien balik ^^V

Oke okee… Gak maksa minta review kok ^^ hanya ingin ngucapin selamat ajja buat para EXOstan yang nungguin EXO comeback ^^ Gomawoooo~~


End file.
